Part of the Family
by Samsapoping
Summary: After graduating from the Pokemon School in Alola, Ash and Lillie decide to start over in Kanto. Little did they know that Serena is waiting for Ash to return and travel with her again. Will the Pokemon Coordinator reclaim Ash's heart with her new skills? What's next up on Lillie's agenda? And has Pikachu found true love? Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Pallet Town!

**Due to what happened during the finale of XY &Z and what's going on in the Sun/Moon anime, I decided to rewrite this story for the 3rd time. Only this time, I'm planning on making this story part 1 of a Amourshipping trilogy. A trilogy of how I think the Pokemon anime should end after Ash is done in Alola.**

 **And for those who've read the last versions of the first 2 chapters, I'm sorry for deleting them. I'm just one of those writers who likes to keep their stories as accurate to the source material as I can.**

* * *

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

After a nice flight back to the Kanto region, we find our heroes gazing over Pallet Town from a high hill.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" A raven haired boy exclaimed, pointing out to a house with a windmill spinning on it.

Standing on top of the grassy hill were two young pokemon trainers who flew their way from the Alola region. A ten year old blonde girl with long hair tied up in a long ponytail. She was carrying a pink backpack and was wearing a white dress with a skirt that had a blue stripe going horizontally.

The other was a resident from Pallet Town who was returning home after another adventure. A ten year old boy who had messy black hair and had an outfit consisting of a red cap with a white pokeball insignia, a short sleeve blue and white striped shirt, and a pair of red sneakers on his feet. Lastly, he had a small yellow electric mouse pokemon resting on his left shoulder. His very first pokemon who had been with his trainer for over nine journeys. He had long, pointy ears with black tips, round red cheeks, and a squiggly tail that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"It looks like we never left." The blonde girl exclaimed.

"Let's chill out at my house for a bit and then we can pay a visit to Prof. Oak's." The Pallet Town resident decided.

"I bet my mom's whipping up something for us!" He replied, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Pikachu!" The electric rodent nodded.

"Then, lead the way!" The blonde trainer accepted.

Unfortunately, the raven haired boy rudely responded to his friend by rushing off. As fast as his legs could run, Ash took off towards his hometown, leaving Lillie behind in disappointment.

"SLOWLY!" Lillie called out.

Despite how she was going to run after her stubborn friend, the Alolan trainer was intrigued to start a new book of her life. After having a year of education at the Pokemon School in Alola and saving the region from the Ultra Beast, it was time for her to begin a new dream. The dream of becoming an even stronger pokemon trainer.

"Wait for me, Ash!" The blonde trainer shouted.

* * *

 **Please Review/Comment!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short beginning, but think of this chapter as an opening to an actual episode to the anime. Basically, I'm planning on making this story (and the other 2 fanfics I have in mind for this trilogy) sound like they came from the show.**

* * *

 **Haven't seen the Sun/Moon anime yet since I'm watching other animes instead, but I will eventually. Still not a fan of the new art style and the direction they're taking it. I still think Serena's coming back, but it'll probably be during the next season or later down the road. And yes, I know about Brock and Misty's return, but it doesn't mean Serena or the other girls could come back. They brought back Misty & Brock mainly cause of the anime havi its 20th anniversary and I'm fine with that. Who's to say they'll bring Serena back later on?**

* * *

 **As for what I'll be doing with this story, the plot's still what I'm picturing, but it's going to have some S &M stuff in it. Stuff that will probably be in the anime if my speculations end up being right. Especially for Lillie's case. In other words, my original idea for this story was purely on Serena and Amourshipping, but now I want to give more attention on the other characters I have planned instead of just Ash and Serena.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Guests

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Been away from writing because of many reasons. Family stuff, Doctors and Dentists, Buying and playing with my Nintendo Switch; which is an awesome console btw, and I managed to buy most of the accessories with some help from a cool service called, Swagbucks.**

 **But enough about me...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Outside Ash's House**

Overwhelmed by the lack of energy he had left inside him, Ash stood in front of his house completely out of breath as he watched his Pikachu run up the front porch. Each breath he took regained an ounce of strength back until he was fully recovered. He then got up and got a better glance at his home.

"I think that's the fastest I've ever you ran."

 **"Brztt!"**

Ash turned around and saw his trusty companion floating beside him. An artificial pokedex that was being possessed by Rotom, an electric-ghost type pokemon. Throughout their adventures in the Alola region, the living encyclopedia served his owner well by analyzing data of pokemon for him and acting as his assistant in general. Whether it was guiding Ash through somewhere or educating him on some pokemon, he was a handy tool for his trainer to use.

"Y-yeah!" Ash nodded.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out, pointing at the front door.

"Coming, Pikachu!" The raven haired boy responded, heading towards his buddy.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lillie?" The floating pokedex asked.

Fortunately, the girl in question called out from the distance. The group turned around as the blonde graduate came running down the dirt road, holding her bac. She then collapsed in exhaustion near the same spot Ash, catching her breaths deeply.

"I know you're excited to be home, Ash." Lillie exclaimed.

"But do you always treat your guests like that?" She groaned.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna keep up." Ash childishly answered.

A loud groan came out of the blonde trainer, causing her cheeks to puff up a little. Upon seeing his angry friend, the raven haired boy realized what he had just said. His rudeness quickly changed to guilt as he went back to apologize.

"Okay! Okay, maybe I was a little too excited to be back home." The stubborn boy admitted.

"A little?" Rotom responded.

"But anyway, we're here and that's that!" He replied, pulling Lillie back on her feet.

"Right, Buddy!" He smiled.

"Pikachu!" The electric rodent nodded.

 **"Pika?"**

"Pi?"

Alarmed by a familiar squeak, the curious Pikachu perked his ears up and began wondering where the soft call came from.

"What was that?" Ash wondered, searching for the voice too.

"It sounded like it came from inside the house." Lillie exclaimed.

"It sounded muffled too." The Rotom pokedex replied.

As both Pikachu and his trainer became even more paranoid by their unexpected guest, the two decided to finally enter the house. Without much hesitation, Ash ran up the porch, wrapped his left hand around the front door's handle, and slowly opened it with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mom!"

"I'm home!" The boy called out.

"Pika pika?!" Pikachu squeaked.

Unfortunately, there was no welcome from the kind mother. No other person nor pokemon to even greet them after a long satisfying journey. There wasn't even a Mr. Mime sweeping the wooden floor. The house was suspiciously too quiet for anyone to just enter.

 **"Pika?"**

However, there was a presence peeking out from across the hall that alerted the curious Pikachu. The electric mouse jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and ran a few feet forward, only to find another pokemon peeking out from the Kitchen.

"Pika?!" Ash's Pikachu gasped.

The two trainers approached Pikachu, only to find a surprise visitor cautiously walking out of the Kitchen. A tiny yellow pokemon with long pointy ears with black tips, round red cheeks, and a squiggly tail that was in a shape of a lightning bolt.

"Another Pikachu?" Ash identified the pokemon in disbelief.

"And it's a female too!" Lillie exclaimed.

Upon glancing at the other electric mouse, the Alolan trainer could easily identify it was the opposite gender of her friend's partner in different ways. Unlike Ash's, the female Pikachu's tail tip was in the shape of a heart rather than a normal lightning bolt. Lastly, the pokemon was wearing a pink bow on top of her head.

"Pika pika!" Ash's Pikachu happily waved.

"Pika pikachu?" The female pokemon blinked.

Eager to know more about his unexpected guest, Ash's Pikachu approached the shy female rodent and got an even closer look at her. But as the electrical current started to flow between them, something else caught the male pokemon's attention. Another familiar pokemon who was lurking in the Kitchen with a long ribbon like feeler waving around.

"PI!?" Ash's Pikachu gasped some more.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Ash wondered.

"Is someone else here?" Lillie asked.

Before they could even guess, their answers came out of the Kitchen, surprising Ash and his Pikachu.

"Sylveon!"

The first to appear was a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There were two bows on her body, one on her left ear and one around her neck, from which two feelers adorned it. The bows were pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers were pale cream with pinkish and blue had short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Her eyes were blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. Finally, she had a furry pinkish tail that was slightly curved in a crescent shape.

"Welcome home, Ash!" The girl greeted her old friend.

"Veon!" Her majestic pokemon spoke.

But the real surprise was the pokemon's trainer. A ten year old honey haired girl who had sapphire eyes and had a great big smile on her face. She was wearing a pink apron with a blue ribbon tied to her chest; which her left hand was resting on. Her legs had on a pair of long black socks that went up to her knees and a pair of brown boots for her feet.

"S-SERENA?!" Ash shrieked.

The presence of his childhood friend was enough to stun the future Pokemon Master. The sight of a beautiful Pokemon Coordinator who had traveled with him through her home region of Kalos, but hadn't changed too much since they last met each other. She let out a cute giggle in response to her friend's priceless reaction; which caused the female Pikachu to come onto her trainer's left shoulder.

"Pika?!" Ash's Pikachu gasped.

"You caught a Pikachu too?!" The raven haired trainer asked.

"Mmhmm, I'd like you to meet Sparkles!" Serena introduced.

"Actually, she was given to me by a Hoenn idol named, Lisia." She clarified.

"An idol?" Ash and Lillie repeated.

"And she's also the niece of Wallace, the top coordinator." The honey haired girl exclaimed.

It took a moment, but Ash slowly remembered who Wallace was. During his journey through the Sinnoh region, the future Pokemon Master met the feminine, green haired Contest Master who also held his own Pokemon Contest cup. A cup that Ash competed just for fun with his other coordinator friends, May and Dawn. Although, he never met Lisia, the fact that Serena got aided by Wallace's niece made him even more intrigued in seeing the new coordinator's latest skills.

"Sounds like you two make an awesome team." Ash commented.

"Right, Pikachu?" He asked his partner.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped.

Overwhelmed by his new friend, the male electric pokemon ran up to Ash's right shoulder and got a much better look at the female duo. Not only did he discovered that Sparkles was Serena's Pikachu, but he also forgot that the trainer herself had some kind of connection towards Ash. A bond so strong that it made the pokemon remember a surprising moment the two trainers shared in Kalos. Fortunately, Ash became too oblivious towards his partner's feelings as he stroked the back of Pikachu's head.

"Chaa…" Ash's Pikachu purred.

"Pika pikachu…"

"Huh?" The raven haired trainer muttered.

The male duo ended their cute moment only to stare at a "mirror reflection" of themselves. From where Ash stood, he saw Serena mimicking her childhood friend's actions with her own Pikachu. The honey haired coordinator simply let out a giggle, stroking Sparkles's head, making her pokemon purr delightfully.

Upon watching the cuteness before him, Ash began to have a better look at his childhood friend. She seemed like the same old Serena he knew, but what really got the Pallet Town trainer's attention was how much she had grown as both a Pokemon Trainer and an attractive strong girl. A girl who still had some more surprises to show as Ash found another one attached to her blue ribbon.

"And you must be Lillie." Serena exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you!" She greeted.

"You know me?" Lillie flinched a little, feeling a bit shy.

"Mmhmm, Mrs. Ketchum told me all about you." The Kalos trainer answered.

"Oh…"

"Oh! So, you're the Kalos performer that Ash told stories about." The Alolan trainer responded.

"HUH?!" Serena shrieked, blushing like crazy.

"W-what kind of stories?"

 ***Ding!***

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **For anyone curious why I named Serena's Pikachu, Sparkles...**

 **A few years ago, I saw a let's play of "Hey you, Pikachu" and the player was calling Pikachu, Sparkles. And since it'd be confusing calling both Pikachus with the same name, I came up with Sparkles for Serena's. Plus, I can see her with a female Pikachu since you can get one from Lisia in OR/AS.**

* * *

 **BTW, I checked the Sun/Moon anime recently,... It's gotten a lot better since the 2 Kanto episodes. I still don't like the artstyle nor the humor it has, but it got much better since the beginning. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that it may end next year due to the show suddenly rushing and how I'm hearing reports of the main series Pokemon game possibly coming next year to the Switch; which I'm so hyped for.**


End file.
